


【底特律】【佩60】一斤腿肉

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·包太的脑洞。·AU，全员人类设定。·说好要吃斋结果我又开车了，太长还得分上下发。





	1. 上

 

 

上 

一定有诅咒落在他们家头上。60贴着墙站在阴影中，他在等目标从俱乐部里出来，百无聊赖只能想些天马行空的事情。他们家一定是被诅咒了，否则怎么他们兄弟三人都和男人纠缠不清呢？

眼前的雕花大门紧闭着，那里面藏着一家只允许男士进入的特殊俱乐部。60本来可以大摇大摆地混进去，可是他知道他的兄长今天在里面，他不想看见他被一个老男人压在身下的模样。那令人作呕，60不着痕迹地翻了个白眼推开一个贴上来的男人，赤裸地传达着：我可不便宜，你们没一个能付得起买我的价格。不意外，没有钱和地位进到那家俱乐部又有特殊爱好的男人通常回来周围碰碰运气，总有男孩子会站在周围等着为需要陪伴的男士提高服务。

60动了起来，他看见他的目标从侧面的小巷转了出来。只敢走后门的胆小鬼今日也毫不意外地没有带任何仆人。60跟了上去，他为自己套上了羊皮手套，这座该死的城市一年有三分之四的时间冷得会把人冻成冰棍。

“先生。”

“走开，我不需要，别缠着我。”

“请等一等先生。”

“该死的婊子别碰我！诅咒你们都下地狱去——呃！”

“非常遗憾，先生，您要比我先一步下地狱了。”60扶着他的目标坐到了街边的长椅上，他努力克制自己脸上的表情，他决不能在这时候笑出声来，“您不应该得罪佩金斯。”

60没事人一样信步离开了低头坐在长椅上的男人，他不止是婊子，还是个会杀人的婊子，更是一个被圈养的用来杀人的婊子。

 

***

 

“你把血滴到了羊绒地毯上。”

“我没有受伤。”60皱了皱眉，他才不信这个男人是在关心他的伤势，顺着目光他注意到自己的手套上有一道暗色的痕迹，他之前只注意别让手套上的珍珠扣和蕾丝占上血渍……室内壁炉的温度让凝结在他手上的血化开了。“就那么点大小的污渍，让人洗洗就行。”

“你这话说得就像让我用未经蒸馏的井水冲泡Harrods14号一样。”

“我听不懂你的比喻。”60厌恶他的饲主总是说些属于上层人的暗喻，对着他养的狗直接了当的粗话会更管用。

佩金斯没继续往下说而是把手边的一个盒子推向他：“我的狗也需要打扮得比别家的好看。”

什么该死的攀比心！60腹诽着走近取过盒子打开，里面放着一快精致的手工蕾丝领巾正中间别着亚历山大猫眼石领针。

“嗤，晚上你想去恶心谁？”

“我只是想让女王见识一下我训狗的手段，我们需要一位更稳定的客户。”

“哈？”60夸张地笑出来，“你要在女王陛下表演那些——”他吞下了几个单词，“怕是她会先找人做掉你。”

“来验货的当然不会是女王本人。”佩金斯心情不错，诚恳地为60解惑，“她的代理人喜欢就可以。”

“你说什么就是什么吧。”60收下了那个盒子转身就走，他得为今晚的表演做些准备。“哪个剧目？”他突然问道，希望不是什么太扫兴的喜剧。

“Der Freischütz.你今天的问题够多了。”

60夸张地回过身向佩金斯行了个屈膝礼：“Yes,My lord, I will remember that.”

 

***

 

挽着佩金斯的手臂昂首挺胸自世家小姐面前走过，60故意贴上了佩金斯咬着他的耳朵说：“那位可怜的小姐看上你了。”

“可怜的孩子。”佩金斯拍拍60挽着他的手，不着痕迹地从中脱身。“去吧，孩子。”他下令让他的狗出击了。旁人看来，被精心打扮过的60不知道说了什么后就惹怒了他的主人，可怜的孩子被留在原地手足无措。

人在偷笑，还有大胆的、觊觎60很久的人朝他投去了露骨的暗示，包括那位世家小姐的父亲。60朝他谄媚一笑，讨好地巴眨着眼睛，就像一只被遗弃在路边等着人带走的贵宾犬。

那人给了他一个眼神，60就知道他成功了。正当60准备尾随他进入包厢，一群公子哥大声交谈着、嬉闹着从他面前经过，割断了他跟随的脚步。60忍不住偷偷打量这群真正的少爷们，他们脸上纯粹地向往快乐的笑容就像初露般美好。他远远地羡慕着，但他才不会像他愚蠢的哥哥一样，他早就认清了自己能得到的只有生活在阴沟里的东西。

而他的哥哥，60控制不住自己不断想起那个跟自己有同样脸庞的兄弟，相信他和那个老酒鬼之间的是——“忠诚、尊敬、友谊”——他是这么说的。60咬着自己的腮帮子愤愤地想，他也忠于佩金斯，尊敬他，可他们之间绝不是那什么该被吊起来烧掉的“友谊”。

没等人们发现他的钦羡，60迅速收起了脸上的表情。他不应该陷在自己的思绪中，抓紧时间把活干完，佩金斯会很高兴，然后他会奖励他。

60舔了舔嘴唇追了上去，他不是那群公子哥，一辈子都会体验不到工作获得报酬的乐趣。

 

***

 

60是在第二幕过半才获准进入佩金斯的包厢的。他造成的骚动在幕间已经平息，没有人来为难一个想要重新获得主人芳心的宠物，同样没有人会怀疑他是造成骚动的元凶。

“你又把自己弄脏了。”佩金斯在60在他身边坐下时说，“幸亏警察都是废物才没发现你手上的痕迹。”

拔下手上刚制成不久的小羊皮手套摔回佩金斯的怀里，60从矮桌上的烟盒取出一根卷烟叼进嘴里。“你不需要一点证据去告诉那位大人？呵，我以为太隐蔽他会不相信是你出的手，毕竟那家伙太讨人厌了，连他老婆都可能捅他一刀。”

“跪下。”

“操，在这？”60皱紧眉头，包厢的隐蔽性并不足够遮掉佩金斯要他做的事情。

“跪下。”佩金斯把抓在手里的手杖放到椅侧，没等他有进一步的动作，60吐掉香烟飞快地跪倒了他的脚边。

佩金斯没对他做什么，只是唤进手下端来托盘把60刚脱下来的手套当做礼物送了出去，接着他全神贯注地欣赏起歌者的演出，没再分半点目光给60。

背对着舞台不妨碍60同样欣赏歌剧，不如说他没看见歌者夸张的表情和粗糙的舞台布景反而更能通过想象描绘狼谷里的地狱景象。

狂风中互相击打的树枝，飞起的石撞在墙上，倾盆而下的暴雨像子弹一样打在脸上，还有伴随着恶劣天气的低温；魔鬼劝诱的声音在这一片嘈杂中又显得格外沉稳，仿佛只要答应了他就能在下一秒得到所有他想要的……60打了个哆嗦，他怎么能够把自己和佩金斯的相遇和这段剧情联系起来呢。他抬头瞟了眼佩金斯，那副仿佛结了万年冰霜的脸上并没有任何表情，于是他动了，膝盖悄悄往前挪了一点——佩金斯依旧没有对他的小动作有任何斥责。60明白了，佩金斯想要他这么做。

他的动作大胆了起来，膝行着把自己嵌入佩金斯打开的双腿中，毛茸茸的脑袋搁到了那件满是暗纹的西裤上。他的呼吸正对着男人致命的弱点，60玩心大起，隔着一层昂贵的布料向那个凶器吹气。“嗨，萨米尔。”他小声说道，此时舞台上的歌者正也高喊出恶魔的名字，60为自己的幽默咯咯地笑了起来，他的脑袋随着笑声在佩金斯的大腿上摩擦，鼻尖离布料越来越近。

歌剧的第二幕迎来尾声，佩金斯同其他欣赏演出的观众一起鼓掌致谢，他的手没空腾出来教训已经忘记自己在哪的60。

得寸进尺的60从口袋里摸出一个精致的鼻烟壶向墙上丢去，正中控制包厢帷幕的控制扭，猩红的幕帘缓缓落下隔绝一切外界探索的目光。60舔舔嘴唇，他可以索要他的奖励了。

“你想像马克斯那样求取哪位好人家的女儿？”60的耳垂被佩金斯捏在手里把玩，温暖的指腹有层薄茧，他的语调平淡无奇却把60吓出了身冷汗。

“难道不是我把灵魂都卖给了你的意思？”60努力睁大自己的眼睛，他从他哥哥那学来的，瞪大眼睛从下往上可怜兮兮地看他的主人，“如果我理解错了那一定是我的德语老师教错了。”

轻拍了60的脸颊，“那套对我没用。”佩金斯在幕帘完全合上后放松地靠坐在椅子上，双腿张得更开了。

“我就是想确认一下，”60跪正了回来，把嘴凑到裤头的纽扣边，“你真是个魔鬼。”他用牙齿叼住那颗贝壳纽扣用力一扯，丝线尽断，贝扣被他咬在齿间如同一个战利品一样。

“乱咬东西的习惯得改。”

“呸。”60把扣子吐到一边，用牙齿拉下了他的裤子。“你让我用手就不必每次都损失一颗扣子了。”

“嘘。”佩金斯拇指摁住他的下唇，修剪整齐的指甲堪堪抵住牙龈，“我会考虑把你的牙齿都拔掉。”60张开了口让他的手指能进到自己的嘴里，舌头讨好地舔着异物。

“没牙的狗可没办法帮你咬人了。”60含糊着说到，他不想浪费时间伺候一个无法从他舌头活动上感到快感的玩意，至少让他把舌头用在正确的地方。可谁让佩金斯喜欢呢，只要他不把手拿出去，他就是舔到舌头抽筋也不敢停下。

“我听说远东那边会有拔掉牙齿的口器，磨在牙龈上舒服极了。”

你终于要从魔鬼变成变态了吗。60没敢把这句话说出口，只是在手指离开后主动用嘴唇亲吻那根露在外面还没得到过照顾的阴茎。

佩金斯是个掌控欲极强的男人，就算刚才60费劲心思撩拨了半天，他的阴茎仍按照他的意志雌伏着。60用满是口水的嘴唇亲吻它时，它甚至都没弹一弹表示欢迎。懊恼地，60只好顺着往下，先去讨好佩金斯更为敏感的囊袋，他小心地让自己的牙齿避开，用唇包围着吸入口中的卵蛋，然后再吐开，挺翘的鼻尖抵在中间的凹缝上，努力伸直的舌头戳弄下方的褶皱。

60的表现令佩金斯满意了，他放任自己的阴茎勃起变大。60抓住机会，让舌头舔上刚挣脱包皮的龟头，打着转把那抹得都是他的口水后才把整根阴茎一口吞入。埋在佩金斯双腿间起伏的脑袋就像机器一样精准，每一次突出和吞入的长度都是一致的。佩金斯的手放到了60的头上，轻轻地抚摸着，他不得不称赞60这一点——精准高效，完美契合他刻在骨子里的戒条。

男人总是下半身的生物，就算意志如何坚强，有熟知他所有敏感点的人在不停地服务，他也毫无办法只能乖乖勃起，并竖得像根旗杆似的。

稍微赢回一点的60终于找到机会吐出分身松口气，结果被男人硬挺的玩意在脸上来了一下。出乎意料的击打让60楞了楞，却让佩金斯找到了新的玩法，他抓住自己的阴茎像握着鞭子一样，抽打60的脸颊。超乎常人分量的一击即便是肉做的钝鞭也让60白皙的脸颊上浮现出一道淡淡的红痕。接着又是一下，扇到了60的另一侧脸颊上，溢出的前液沾到他的脸上留下一道反光。

肉体的击打发出沉闷的声响，60在接受第一下后就闭上眼睛微张着嘴忍受着，反正那一点痛对他来说根本不算什么，甚至这只能称上佩金斯心血来潮的恶趣味。然后他感觉到那根温热湿润的柱体沿着他脸颊往下，滑到了他的下巴还继续向下，沉甸甸地搁在他的肩上。

“瞧，你被加冕为我的骑士了。”

60猛地睁开眼，恶狠狠地瞪着那根把自己衣服弄脏的玩意，暴躁地跳了起来。“该死的！我没有准备替换的衣服，我可不像你这家伙随时都备着两三套替换。”他愤愤地开始解起自己的扣子，该死，他怎么忘了这回事，他是被佩金斯圈养的没错，可不代表他喜欢穿着有男人精液（前液）的衣服招摇过市。

佩金斯抿紧嘴角，锐利的目光早就把60看了个通透，他岂不知道眼前这个故作暴躁的小家伙才不是在意衣服而已。不过在不妨碍他的前提下，他不会介意60在想什么，他会给他的东西无论如何他也得接受。

飞快地扒光了自己把衣服放好重新回到佩金斯面前，60勉强压下了自己翻滚的心事。不就是这男人无聊了想玩些不一样的嘛——他的身份怎么可能说变就变，60狠狠地嘲笑了自己一通。

调整好了心态，60把手背到身后跪下，从流连地在小腹上落下细碎吻，佩金斯勃起的分身就像剑一样直指他的喉咙。60喉头上下滚动，滑动的喉结把阴茎推移开了一小寸。他把头偏了偏，继续吻着他能碰到的皮肤，就是不愿意碰触佩金斯的阴茎。

耐心是佩金斯拥有的最好的品德，既然60要挑起这场斗争，他也不介意陪他玩一场。探过身捡起一根卷烟，用火柴点燃夹在指尖，佩金斯并不抽烟，不过他喜欢烟草燃烧的味道，特别是看着烟卷一点点烧掉，能让他的耐心更上一层楼。

闻到烟味60瑟缩了一下，他不止一次看见皮肉被点燃的香烟灼烧的模样，虽然佩金斯一次也没有那样对他，不过鉴于今天他都玩起新花样，也保不准在他后颈上熄灭香烟不是新花样的一种了。

60努力让自己精力集中在嘴上，他从小腹一路向下舔着慢慢滑到了阴茎的顶端，舌尖轻舔了一下龟头上的裂缝接着退开来。“我差点忘了，加冕后不是应该给我涂圣油吗？”沉默地同佩金斯较劲终究不是60的长项，他开口问道，反正无论他说什么佩金斯都不会改变他想对他做的。

“不会是这个。”佩金斯的大手重新落在60的头顶，他安抚着摩挲着男孩细软的发顶，“圣油你得努力争取才会得到。”

好像自己给自己挖了个坑跳。60咬着自己腮帮内侧的软肉狠狠地想，今天晚上自己不知道犯下多少错，佩金斯那人精肯定都看穿了。只有这一点他不乐意落在下乘，60固执地认为他和佩金斯之间不需要有什么真情实感流露，不经意间流出的也不行。可是他还是忍不住让自己的脑袋往男人的掌心蹭了蹭。

“好孩子，今晚你会得到奖励。”

60猛地把佩金斯的阴茎一吞到底。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完了下，拖到现在得麻烦大家从头开始再看一次了吧www  
> ·本来预计是让佩老爷射三次，但这有点太难为他了……  
> ·特别感谢噩梦，感谢他百忙之中给佩老爷送来的礼物，很适合60哟☆

礼貌的敲门声打断了60准备好的惊喜，不如说突入其来的打扰让他像偷吃糖果被抓包的孩子一样，含着嘴里的东西惊慌地看向佩金斯，眼神里的求助意味再明显不过。

大手把60的脑袋摁下去让他重新吞吐起来，佩金斯吐出一口气，慢条斯理地搭理门外的人。“什么事？”

“我的主人派我来送上礼物恭喜先生，并询问先生是否有什么可以效劳？”

“唔……”佩金斯沉吟了一声，从60那收获一个充满警告意味的深喉，他捞起一旁备着的毛毯盖住自己的腿连带挤进他腿间的60一起。“送进来吧。”毕竟他无法得罪那位主人。

被毯子蒙住的60并没有感觉好一些，他不信进来的人眼睛能看不到一旁堆积的衣物和明显不正常鼓起的毛毯。

但那位使者的声音就如同在门外一样平稳，“恭喜您，先生。这件小玩意代表主人的心意，愿您有美好的一天。”

“哦，这可真是……”佩金斯沉吟。优雅而造作的口音让60忍不住想恶作剧，让佩金斯在下人面前出丑也挺有趣的。他用舌头沿着龟头下凹陷舔了一圈，成功让佩金斯加紧了双腿。“竟然让您特意跑了一趟，我没有想到会是您。请原谅我无法起身表达我的感激。”说出的话语平稳如前。

竟然是连佩金斯都有使用敬语的人，60猜测着，他倒不敢做再出格的事情了，让佩金斯在贵族面前出丑可就不是简单的作弄了。

那人发出了善意的笑声：“祝您开心。”

听见脚步声远去，60反倒不敢自己掀开蒙在头上的毯子。

“胆子挺大的。”佩金斯为他掀去了遮盖物，“下不为例。”看，他可是非常宠爱他的，不致于为了一点小事就责罚他。

60讨好地吞得更深了一些，超出平均水平的肉棍杵着他的喉咙，他也只能自虐般地克制自己的咽反射。被深喉逼出的眼泪挂在眼角让60看起来有些楚楚可怜，佩金斯主动退出去了一截好让他能缓过气来。

垂下眼继续卖力地吞吐起阴茎的60把多余的念头清出了大脑，现在赶紧让佩金斯射出来他就能够暂时解脱了。60想，他今天挑战了几次他主人的权威，能平安度过便已是万幸。然而在60心底是知道的，佩金斯不是嗜虐淫暴之人，口头一直吓唬着他却从未真正意义上教训过他，那就像悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑也许哪一天就成真了呢？60永远也无法抹去佩金斯降临在他内心的阴影，但他其他部分被佩金斯的光芒照耀着。

“够了。”佩金斯拉开了60，平稳呼吸后才把刚才送来的托盘上的盒子丢进他怀里，“这个适合你，用上吧。”

掌心触及的是质地上佳的天鹅绒，60翻看着那个小盒子，没有明显的纹章但依旧有烫金的装饰纹样。光是盒子就价值不菲，60在心底评估，值穷人一个月的饭钱了。他摸索着盒子的缝隙，没有锁眼应该是有其他的机关，这难不倒60，指尖在某个花纹的凹陷处轻按，盖子轻弹开来。60以为里面装的不过又是些宝石或贵金属之类的装饰品，等他看清里面的东西时却不由得呆滞了。

“这是……”60僵硬地挑起盒中由上好牛皮炮制的带子，他在看见这堆在一起的带子时就有预感，拿出来后证实了他的想法。“贞操带？”

“嗯哼。”

“谁他妈会用这么好的皮子做还镶了珍珠？皮上还雕了多余的花纹——”

60不知道自己看向佩金斯的目光充满了质疑。如果不是事先得知他的喜好就是和佩金斯有更密切的关系，然而身为情报头子的佩金斯不可能把这么大的把柄就这样轻易地泄出，那可是会把他们都送上绞刑架。60咬着牙，他知道自己不应该有这凭空的怒火，他应该表现得更加冷静，符合一条狗的心情。

但是狗也有权利在看见不喜欢的东西的时候吠两声。60给自己找到了借口。

“身为主人当然知道自己养的需要什么。”佩金斯难得出口解释了，一语双关。

“我——”

“我不希望你在我碰你之前就射出来。”

佩金斯的目光落到了60开始滴起前液的阴茎上，它今天确实没有得到多少抚慰，60也不明白为什么它就变成现在这个样子了。尴尬的红晕爬上脸颊，60把带子拿在手中反复研究，迟迟没把它往自己身上套。

“不会用？”

60摇头，他不敢赌回答不会的后果，但现在这样的情况他也真的没办法把那带子织成的笼子套到自己的阴茎上。时间已过去一会，60不想挑战佩金斯的耐心，虽然他今天心情看起来很不错——60逼着眼睛掐了一把自己的根部——“嘶。”他倒吸了口气，努力稳住手指把带子套上萎下的分身上。

佩金斯没有对60的动作发表意见，他只在60自虐的时候挑了挑眉，不咸不淡地说了句：“别弄坏它。”

它才没有那么容易坏只不过真的挺疼的，自己下手过重了。咬着牙拉进最后一个扣环，60跨坐到佩金斯的腿上，半硬的分身套在精致的贞操带里展示给对方。年长的男人在他热切的注视下捞起可怜的小东西放在手里，指尖绕过皮带轻骚所能触及的皮肤。

60换了个更舒服的坐姿，闭上眼享受佩金斯的挑逗。被束缚住的肉棒敏感度反而提高了，但因为皮子出色的发挥而只能委屈地不能尽情伸张自己。无论60怎么扭动，勃起的肉棒只能撑开皮圈一点点，涨到紫红也无法射出他今天的第一发。60在心底悄悄地诅咒佩金斯，他会找到讨回来的办法。

“唔嗯……”60呻吟眨掉滴落到睫毛的汗水，之后才注意到有什么火热的东西贴在他的腿侧。勃发的阴茎在他的腿侧留下了湿痕，60发现他忽视了它这么久，于是礼尚往来地握住佩金斯的阴茎。

他的手不断地抠弄阴茎顶端的小孔，把那些流出的液体轻轻涂开，一圈一圈地在龟头上抹匀。深色的耻毛已经被打得湿透，他沾满淫液的手指勾起一搓阴毛卷在指尖轻扯，然后又把它们放开梳好，60知道佩金斯的小毛病，他连那里都修剪得很整齐。60再一次用力握住他主人的阴茎，手上的动作不分轻重了起来，指甲毫不留情地戳进顶端的小孔。

佩金斯终于忍不住捉住了60的手腕，他捞过60的腰掰开两片挺翘的臀瓣，把坚硬如铁的长棍捅了进去。

“哈、啊……疼……”

60此刻是真的被突如起来侵入弄疼了，纵然他预见了今晚可能会发生的事情提前做过扩张，但佩金斯的尺寸依旧让他觉得被撕成了两半。

佩金斯在性事中也保持着“胡狼”的本色，话不多直捣黄龙。60的痛呼没能阻止他侵入的步伐，手掌捏着臀肉掰得更开一寸一寸地把自己全部挤入了他身体里面。这让60的呻吟带上了一点哭腔，好吧，这是他装出来的，他们两人都心知肚明。但胡狼缺因为这小声的哭泣而软了心肠，他停住抽插手顺着60的背轻抚起来，另一只手则伸到了被撑开的穴口安抚性地摸了摸。

60倒吸了口气，他有点害怕佩金斯再伸进一只手指头来。然而在他穴口的手指很快离开了，移到了他的胸口揉捏起挺立的乳头。

缓过来的60适应了佩金斯的大小，觉得并没有他之前感觉的那么痛了，一股甜蜜的电流从尾椎开始往上攀爬。“唔、唔，求你解开他……”他小幅度地扭了扭腰，企图让佩金斯注意到他同样又再一次涨得紫红的阴茎。

佩金斯没有理会他的请求，他掐住青年精瘦的腰身把人摆成略微后仰的姿势，大开大合地抽插了起来。60主动配合地上下起落，佩金斯疯狂的速度让他觉得自己的穴口都快被磨出火花来了。

“你快把我操穿了，呜呜呜，让我射。”

“上帝、你的肉棒要把我的脑子都捅出去了。”

“如果我可以，我想付费让你上我——不要停下来，啊。”

“太大了，我会坏掉的。”

“快一点，我要你快一点。”

……

60报复性地趴在佩金斯的耳边说着乱七八糟的淫语，他被贞操带绑着得不到解放他才不乐意让佩金斯舒心地射在他的身体里。60坏心眼的挺了挺胯，他自己流出的淫液无法被皮带兜住，蹭在佩金斯织着暗纹的马甲上洇出一片深色。

“受不了了吗？”佩金斯哑着声音问他，“你的手，我可没绑住你。”

60被噎住了，他的主人确实没有命令他必须一直带着他，也没禁止他自己解开他，因为——“我不希望你在我碰你之前就射出来。”——现在佩金斯可在他体内作威作福呢。

“你喜欢这个。”佩金斯一个挺腰戳中了60体内的点，强烈的快感让60收紧的臀部肌肉，达到了一个小小的无精高潮。

可疑的液体从他们连接的地方滴落下来弄脏了佩金斯的裤子，抽出的阴茎带出了肠液和前液，但佩金斯又用一个插入把大部分液体顶了回去，来来回回用超出常人的速度在穴口打出了泡沫。

佩金斯每一次阴茎都会精准地戳到60的敏感点，仿佛电击一样的快感成功让60闭上了嘴。60的手虚虚地撑在佩金斯的胸口，他快撑不住他的腰了，然而他又需要给自己腾出一点地方解开那个该死的贞操带。

好几次，60的手都擦着扣滑了出去，好不容易他抓住了晃动的皮扣，手指却软得仿佛棉花一样无法解开它。佩金斯用眼神询问着，眼里的关心是60以前从未见过的。

瞧瞧，胡狼泄露了他的秘密。

60就像终于吃到了糖果的孩子一样，驱散了疲劳浑身又充满了力气。他拒绝了佩金斯的帮助倔强地回答道：“我的君主，不劳你费心。”阴茎抽搐的频率令他发疼，他耐心地解开自己先前扣紧的皮扣，他的手终于找回了平日的平稳。

贞操带的最后一个扣子被解开之后，60迫不及待地把它扯下来扔到了地上。禁锢太久没能发泄的阴茎一抽一抽地跳着，从囊袋开始升起一股酸麻，密密麻麻如同针刺的电流从会阴蹿上，在佩金斯由上而下的冲撞中射到了自己的胸口。60的阴茎在射出一道精液后没停止，接二连三地又喷出几道精液打在佩金斯暗色的马甲上。如同失禁一般，在射完几股精液后，60的阴茎扑扑地往外流出剩余的存活。

这超出了60的预计，他失神地张着嘴，全身瘫软地靠在佩金斯身上，任由他握住自己做最后的冲刺。

佩金斯低下头，60精致的脸上没有什么表情，高潮的红晕让他就像一个被玩坏的人偶。只有这个时候他才符合自己的心意。佩金斯阴暗地想，他的唇落在60的嘴角，反正对方不会知道，所以这能被允许。

阴沉的情报头子短暂地抛弃了对大脑的掌控，只听从本能的摆布反复耸动，60无意识地发出近乎猫叫的呻吟催促他把他应得的交出来。他抱住怀里失神的人偶，把他压在自己的阴茎上狠狠地捣了几下，最终憋不住发出一声轻叹后把精液射进了他的肚子里。

 

***

 

60回过神来时发现自己还坐在佩金斯的大腿上，对方早已整理好表情像什么事情都没发生过一样等着60自己收拾清理现场。

果然指望对方会帮忙是不可能的。他撑住佩金斯的肩把自己从对方的阴茎上拔了下来，被捅开的洞恋恋不舍地发出“啵”的一声，来不及夹住的液体顺着大腿根滴了下来。“oops.”60毫无耻意地用手拦住流下的精液，一滴都不打算放过般兜进掌心，“得来不易的奖赏我可不会轻易丢掉。”他没有忘记佩金斯先前开的玩笑，沾满对方精液的手指来到自己的胸口把粘腻的液体摸开。

本就白皙的胸脯沾染上代表淫靡的白色液体，就行一块可口的牛奶布丁，任谁看见都会想扑上去咬一口。然而60似乎并不是真打算再勾引佩金斯来上一发，手指在胸口留下一点精液后，又状似清理般拭去先前自己射到脸上的点滴结果把佩金斯的精液一起抹在了自己脸上。

“唔？”佩金斯露出了一点惊讶的表情，他看明白了60所做的动作是为何。

“我将为您而战斗。”60如是说。

佩金斯抿紧双唇，一时间他不知道如何回应他，他先前确实不过是同60开了个玩笑，况且这样淫乱充满污垢的受封仪式绝对会被上帝诅咒。

60说完看佩金斯不说话，无所谓地耸耸肩。他本就没抱多大希望，这一切不过是床笫之欢罢了。见佩金斯的马甲已经被弄脏得不成样子，60干脆把手里的淫液全抹上去，反正他都得伺候他换身新衣服了。

“啊啾。”60打了个喷嚏，毕竟他光着身体在包间里活动得过久了。打量了一翻佩金斯和自己，60决定还是先给自己套上衣服再伺候佩金斯。弯下腰收拾之前散落一地的衣物，有意无意翘起的屁股在佩金斯眼前晃动，旁观者能清楚地看见被使用过度的地方不时又吐出几滴没清理完精液。目不转睛地盯着他在自己面前来回，佩金斯觉得刚射过一次的阴茎又蠢蠢欲动了，但是他不能再沉迷于此。

招手把刚给自己套上白衬衫的60唤到跟前，佩金斯用低沉的嗓音问：“向我效忠，为我服务，你愿意吗？”

“我愿庄严承诺。”60单膝跪在了佩金斯面前。

“啪。”一声清脆的巴掌把60的脸扇到了一边，而后手掌主人心疼地抚摸被打红的脸颊。60清楚地听见他的主人对他说：

“That is your oath. And that so you remember it. Arise a knight!”

 

END.


End file.
